


The First

by winstiel_28



Series: Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Cute Dean Winchester, Cute Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sam Winchester, Gay Smut, Hugging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Dean, Underage Sam, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Dean turned around and glanced at the clock, the two boys had been sleeping all day, he had to be honest, this was the best Christmas he'd ever had. Sam lay curled up in his arms, awake but resting.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Merry Christmas Sammy." And he brushed Sam's hair off of his forehead and planted a small kiss.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Merry Christmas Dean." And Sam looked up at his brother with glinting hazel eyes, smiling happily.'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**25th December, 1998**

 

Dean blinked a couple of times, he picked up the small glass he had been drinking from and placed it to his lips, letting the cold water splash against the inside of his mouth and run down his throat.

Sighing, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to face the large sofa in the middle of the motel room. Sam had wanted to sleep there tonight, said he was going to wake up early in the morning so he could hand Dean his present, the older Winchester knew that there was no point in him starting off an argument between the two, it was better for Dean to just let Sam do what he wanted.

Christmas had always been a special time for Sam, ever since he was young. He'd always liked to make a big thing out of the event. Every year he'd insist on putting up cheap decorations he'd bought from the ninety-nine cents store round the corner, or he'd make some out of paper and scissors, Dean and John had learnt not to question him. Sam seemed to find it reassuring to know that some of the stuff they did was something a normal family would do too.

John had gone to Bobby's a few days ago, he'd told the two boys that he'd be away for the remainder of the festive holidays and probably wouldn't be back for three weeks, he'd left loads of money and supplies and the boys were happily content.

~

Walking across the carpeted floor and placing a hand on the breaking sofa, Dean stared down at his sleeping brother and smiled slightly.

It was nice to see Sam looking so peaceful for once, it was nice to see his face looking smooth and crease-free. The younger Winchester always seemed to be stressed out for some reason or other, and Dean noticed it often. But when Sam was sleeping soundlessly, he looked at total ease.

Taking down his hand and brushing it across Sam's crop of thick hair, Dean bent down and placed a soft kiss on his brother's cheek, hearing Sam stir slightly as he stood back up again and listened to the sounds of Sam breathing softly as he slept.

It was only three o'clock in the morning, Dean always seemed to wake up early nowadays, it was like his body was programmed to wake up multiple times in the night, he was trying hard not to stay up too long though, he didn't want to be grouchy when Sam came and woke him up in the morning so the two could open presents.

Walking across the room and switching on the cheap fairy lights the two boys had bought a couple of days ago, he watched the small Christmas tree slowly light up and then he traipsed out of the living room, dropping himself onto the small bed once again.

~

"Dean?" Sam's voice was smooth and quiet, he put down his hand and gently shoved his older brother, waiting for him to wake. "Dean? Wake up?"

Stirring slightly, Dean slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with the palms of his hands and smiling sleepily at his younger brother.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." He chuckled lightly and pulled the fifteen year old boy who looked as excited as a small child, into a bear-hug, wrapping his muscly arms around the warm body of his younger brother.

"I got you some presents." Sam smiled smugly at Dean, showing that he'd remembered and that he was a good brother, Dean raised his eyebrow and stood up, stretching out his arms and pulling on an old shirt and following Sam into the living room.

 

Dean looked outside, the parking lot was still as dark as it had been when he'd woken up earlier that morning, glancing down at his watch, Dean stifled a groan when he realised he'd only slept for another hour and a half.

Sam had woken him up at _half four_ in the morning, even by Christmas rules that was ridiculous.

"Dang Sam, it's the middle of the _night_." Dean closed his eyes and yawned slightly, waiting for his brother to answer.

"Ah come _on_ Dean, you're up now. There's no point going back to bed. Let's just open the presents and watch some trashy Christmas films or something?" Sam looked so pleading that Dean couldn't help but agree.

The older Winchester was then instructed to stay sitting on the sofa until Sam came back with the presents he'd hid in one of the kitchen cupboards, he was so excited that it was making Dean laugh aloud.

~

"Open this one first." Sam smiled happily as he handed Dean a small parcel wrapped in thin layers of white paper.

"Sammy, you _really_ didn't have to." Dean was going to tell Sam that he didn't need to give him a present, tell him to keep it for himself. But Sam put a hand up and shook his head.

"Just open it you _idiot_." And laughing lightly, Sam forced the package into Dean's hands before climbing onto the sofa and sidling up close beside him.

There was always something good that came out of John going away and leaving the two boys on their own, they'd always had a strange bond but something between the two had suddenly grown stronger over the last couple of months. It had all started when Dean had been awoken by the sounds of Sam in the bed next to him in the middle of the night, telling Dean how he felt about him when he thought his older brother had been sleeping. Of course Dean had felt the same but been too afraid to do anything about it, and if it hadn't been for that little slip-up that Sam had made last summer, the two would still be acting weird with each other.

~

"Damn, thanks Sammy!" Dean sounded so genuinely happy as he pulled off the paper and inspected the small present Sam had given him.

Inside the parcel was a small model the younger Winchester had found at a shop by a gas station a couple months back, it was a tiny black Chevy Impala, 1967 model that was identical to the one their father owned. He'd kept it hidden from Dean all these months.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this?!" Dean's emerald eyes were wide with appreciation as he stared at Sam, his smile so wide that it was making his little brother smile right back.

"That's for _me_ to know." Sam paused and nudged his brother "I've got two more, but you can only open one now."

Sam's next present was opened by Dean and then as the two of them sat down to watch movies, Dean pulled a present of his own out of his back pocket and passed it to Sam.

 

After sitting down for a while and watching some unknown Christmas film, Dean glanced across at Sam and just sat there watching, the way his younger brother's eyes lighting up as something good or funny happened on the telly, it made Dean hurt a little inside.

Sam turned around after a while and saw Dean looking at him, for some reason it made him blush. It always had made him blush when Dean looked at him, his older brother was so _perfect_ that it made Sam feel superior when he noticed him.

Clearing his throat, Sam picked up the remote and switched off the telly, plunging the two Winchester's into darkness.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked, moving his arm around Sam and pulling him closer.

"I want to give you your third present, I was gonna save it until tonight but, I want to give it to you now." Sam was speaking unusually quietly and he gulped nervously as he finished his sentence.

Before Dean could answer, he slid his hand into the pocket of his pyjama pants, his hazel eyes still locked onto his brother's, and pulled out a long, thin package.

"Here you go." Sam's voice had been reduced to a whisper.

"Um, thanks Sam." Dean cleared his throat, and for some reason his hands were shaking. There was obviously something inside the paper that meant something to Sam, something important. And whatever was inside there was meant for Dean.

Taking the package in his hands, Dean let Sam rest his head on the crook of his shoulder and began to peel the paper away.

"Before you open it, I want you to know that if you don't want anything to do with it, just tell me. I'm not gonna lie, I will be upset, but I don't want to force you into doing _anything_ you don't feel comfortable in doing." And Sam was silent again, watching his older brother peel away the wrapping paper.

Frowning slightly at Sam's words, Dean pulled the paper away and discarded it on the carpeted floor.

"Sam?" Dean's voice had become as quiet as his brother's.

"I will _totally_ understand if you think I'm being weird, I will understand if you wanna throw it in the bin." Sam gulped loudly and his body stiffened, Dean stroked his brother's arm with the palm of his hand to reassure him.

"It's not that," Dean paused and thought about how he would explain what he meant without sounding like he was trying to patronise Sam. "I just want you to be sure you're ready, you don't know how long I've wanted this to happen."

~

Dean stepped into the bathroom, the sudden brightness of the fluorescent lights were hurting his eyes, but he felt numb. Not numb in a way that made him feel bad, he just felt like something was about to happen, and he was nervous as _hell_.

Staring into the small rectangular mirror, Dean ran his tongue along his bottom lip and nodded slightly, he was ready.

He knew that Sam would be waiting in the other room, and he would do absolutely anything for his younger brother.

 

Sam sat on the double bed, he ran a hand through his messy hair and felt his heart beating heavily against his chest. Beside him lay the small present he's brought Dean, he wasn't regretting anything, he wanted this to happen so, so much.

He wanted Dean to be his first.

The white door began to open and Dean stepped inside, he'd combed his hair down, Sam could see that much, but the room was still dark.

"I _love_ you Dean." Sam's voice sounded so quiet, yet it felt as though he'd screamed it, it seemed to echo around the small bedroom.

"I fucking love you more than you will _ever_ know, Sammy." And Dean walked quickly over to the bed in the centre of the room and rolled down beside Sam, gently pulling his younger brother down beside him so that Sam's face was pressed closely against his own.

Dean could see the row of long eyelashes that protected Sam's eyes so closely to his face, he could feel his warm breath against the soft skin of his cheeks, and he couldn't help but want to kiss him.

~

Dean brushed his hand across Sam's cheek, their lips slowly separating as the two boys opened their eyes and smiling gently at each other.

"Are you _sure_?" Dean had been checking for the last ten minutes whether Sam was sure he wanted to carry out with his plan or not, and he knew that this was the last time.

Sam's cheeks were slightly flushed but he nodded, his eyes were wide with lust and Dean knew that it would be cruel to leave him now.

So, picking up the small tube from the bedside table, Dean gently kissed Sam once on the lips and then squeezed out its remains onto the centre of his palm. Sam knew what was meant to happen now, he'd fantasised it a million times over.

Still looking at his older brother as he did so, Sam pulled off his clothes and lay on his stomach, his muscly back arched in the dark bedroom.

" _Damnit_ Sammy." Dean's voice had grown gruff and breathy, and Sam couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that he was making Dean mad, mad for him.

" _Need_ you Dean." Sam couldn't quite get the words out, he was so turned on by the thought of Dean finally doing what they both wanted to happen to him that his head had gone crazy.

"Ah _fuck_." Dean couldn't help but melt at Sam's words, his younger brother drove him insane constantly, all he wanted was to sort out his numerous uncomfortable boners by slipping his hard cock into Sam's little ass.

And Dean took his hand with the lube smothered all over it and gently rubbed it against Sam's hole, biting the insides of his mouth as he heard Sam whimpering with appreciation.

"Are you ready Sammy?" Dean's voice was so very quiet that it was almost silent, but Sam heard every word.

Nodding his head violently, Dean slowly picked up a finger and gently slid inside Sam, feeling his brother buck backwards at the sensation, guiding it inside.

The two boys had done a few things before, Sam and Dean had showered together, shared numerous beds but Dean had told Sam that he would only do this with him when he thought the time as right.

Sam had basically begged his older brother to take his virginity multiple times and tonight was the night when all of those brilliant dreams were coming true.

One finger was inside, working its way in and out, gently pressing against Sam's prostate, Dean knew that he would only do this if he knew Sam was enjoying it, and by the appreciative moans he was getting in reply, he was going to continue.

Then after a while, another finger, after that, another.

And when the third and final finger had been inserted and Sam was moaning with so much pleasure and rocking back on Dean's hand so far that it couldn't possibly go in anymore, Dean knew it was time.

Dean had been trying to ignore his throbbing cock for the last ten minutes, it was pulsing so much that it had started to ache, gently pulling down the top of his pants, Dean let it out and the feel of his erect dick in the cold air made everything suddenly better.

Sam turned himself round and took his brother's thick cock in his hands, moving his fingers up and down the shaft and staring up at Dean, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes the way that made his older brother mad.

"Ah _fuck_ Sammy, _Jesus_!" And Dean's words stuck in his mouth as Sam took out his tongue and gently ran it across Dean's slit.

Sam lay on his back, his heart was pumping hard, pumping with excitement, not fear. Dean kissed down his brother's back slowly, running his tongue along his spine and brushing his teeth down, marking Sam's back slightly.

"Here we go, baby boy." Dean growled, he took the head of his cock and slowly pressed it against the outer muscle of Sam's hole, just holding it there and letting Sam move around it instead, not wanting to force anything.

Sam was going wild, all he wanted was to feel Dean deep inside of him, feel his brother's raspy breath as he pressed up close and dotted kisses all over his neck as he pumped away behind him.

Moving backwards slightly and pushing Dean's dick past the start of the first muscle, Sam let out a gasp, hearing Dean swear lightly under his breath at the sensation.

And Sam didn't even care that it hurt a little, he didn't care that it stung for a little while, he wanted Dean deep inside.

And soon Sam's Christmas wish was coming true, because Sam has managed to force his brother's thick cock deep inside of him, and the two lay gasping, panting, breathing so heavily that that continuous sound was like a heartbeat in the cold, bedroom air.

Sam and Dean eventually came in unison, Sam's cock standing so erect that he'd come all over his chest, Dean filling up his ass with the warm liquid.

~

Dean turned around and glanced at the clock, the two boys had been sleeping all day, he had to be honest, this was the best Christmas he'd ever had. Sam lay curled up in his arms, awake but resting.

"Merry Christmas Sammy." And he brushed Sam's hair off of his forehead and planted a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas Dean." And Sam looked up at his brother with glinting hazel eyes, smiling happily.


End file.
